


Principles Above All

by NekoIzumi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Humiliation, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 22:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoIzumi/pseuds/NekoIzumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some hangovers are worse than others. Some leave you wanting to behead yourself, some leave you wanting to behead somebody else... and some leave you to wake up naked and cuffed to a bed... and stuck in a rather interesting contract.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Principles Above All

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ivvymoon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ivvymoon).



Shino… didn’t want to open his eyes. Actually, he didn’t want to open his mouth either because if judging by the taste that his few remaining taste buds registered, something had crawled in there and died sometime during last night. He wasn’t entirely keen on finding out if the casualty was his own tongue or something else. He wasn’t entirely sure which he hoped for either. In fact… he wouldn’t mind it at all if his head rolled off his shoulders and left the rest of him here and took off to handle the thundering hangover on its own while his sore body rested… and while we’re on the subject… exactly **where** was ‘here’… and exactly **why** was he _sore?_ Well, that warranted further investigation and hence he opened one eye suspiciously. Slowly might be added.  
  
A plain white ceiling met him, which was good, so after a few minutes of mentally debating whether it was such a good idea or not, he dared the other eye to follow the first one’s example. Yup, he was in a hotel room, a cheap one if judging by the tacky art on the walls and the cotton blend sheets but at least it was clean and tidy.  
If you ignored the clothes strewn across the room that is and oh gosh, was that his own underwear adorning the corner of that cheap Monet-knockoff?  
  
“So you're finally awake?” the most erotic voice Shino had ever heard purred.  
Shocked, the Aburame turned towards the low sound… and groaned out loud when a rather merciless force of nature started banging on bongos right behind his eyeballs. His reward? A low chuckle… and two white pills with a glass of water. “I got you some aspirin. Here.”  
“Thanks.” Whoops, raspy voice. But at least now he knew it wasn’t his tongue that had given up on him, and for those two aspirin he was willing to worship whoever had handed them to him. He had no idea of how right he was in thinking that.  
  
Only a good 10 minutes after he had swallowed the pills, without the water might be added, he noticed a few late coming details. One being the fact that that the man, that he hadn’t actually looked at yet because of his immense headache that had his eyes screwing themselves shut, had **fed** him the pills… and the other was the fact that his arms were stuck above his head, hence the aforementioned. How on earth had he missed **that** when he came to?  
  
Eyes snapped open, first to see the surprisingly sturdy headboard of pine where his wrists were cuffed, and then to his comp-… oh Lords **have** mercy!  
  
The face that met him… had Shino seen him in the street he would’ve betted his annual bonus that this blonde dude was some kind of supermodel. _Sex on legs… come to papa._ Greedy eyes trailed down the strong jaw, a surprisingly slender neck, defined collarbones and a gorgeously sculptured chest with incredible expanses of delicious permanently tanned skin… and pierced nipples.  
“You’re drooling.” There was obvious amusement in that low voice.  
  
Humiliated beyond words, the raven realized the blonde was right and tried to wipe it off on his arm, which in turn only smeared it out more. “I’m happy you like what you see.” the whiskered sex god murmured as he leaned in where Shino felt his treacherous lips tingle in anticipation. Right before he got that kiss that he knew would most likely erase his thinking ability, or at least what little of it that the aspirins had granted him, the raven put his foot down. Quite literally speaking.  
  
“Hold your horses, Casanova. Where are we, why am I cuffed and who are you?” The Aburame momentarily derailed, causing a dark brow to rise when he realized he hadn’t planned to ask the questions in that particular order.  
  
The blonde halted and blinked in surprise… before he laughed out loud. Slightly pissed, the paler man admitted to himself that he rather liked the sound.  
“You were too drunk to remember, go figure. We’re at the Hokage Hotel and I’m Uzumaki Naruto, the detective you somehow managed to pick up, and molest, on your very boisterous crusade through a sex shop downtown. I came to the scene to take care of you but through a series of rather embarrassing events, we ended up in this bed. And yes, the cuffs you're wearing are real.”  
The wet dream had the nerve to smirk!  
“You never answered my question, **detective. Why** am I **cuffed** to the **bed?** ”  
Naruto actually blushed and looked away, scratching a whiskered cheek sheepishly.  
“Uhm… about that… that’s actually your own orders.” he mumbled.  
  
Almond shaped eyes, already wide at that point, widened even more.  
“Come again?”  
The blonde sighed and reached out for something on the nightstand. It turned out to be a contract, written on a hotel napkin in Shino's own erratic handwriting. The raven squinted his eyes to see better but mumbled a low ‘thank you’ when the larger male helpfully put his shades with the prescription lenses on his nose.  
“I hereby swear to sue you, Uzumaki Naruto, of everything you own and have, if you release my cuffed hands before a thorough fucking tomorrow midday. Shall you not comply with these terms, I, Aburame Shino, will personally file a suit against you for breach of contract. Signed yours truly and… you.” Stupefied, the shades wearer turned to the silent Uzumaki. “Why on earth did you sign this? If I was drunk I can understand why **my** signature is there but why is **yours** there too? Were you drunk on duty?” he asked suspiciously.  
  
He was gifted with a rather nasty glare.  
“Don’t be ridiculous. I never have and never will drink on the job.”  
“Then why did you sign it?”  
“Because you threatened to stampede right down to my station with your-… ‘purchases’, if I didn’t!”  
  
Two pairs of eyes turned to the bags sitting innocently in a stuffed chair in a corner of the room. The Aburame swallowed audibly at what he saw.  
“I… did I buy all that?” he pressed out.  
“ **I** sure as hell didn’t buy it.” came the dry answer. Followed by a sigh. “Well, you're awake and fully able to get home on your own so I’ll release you and we’ll both forget this.” Naruto moved to get out of bed but a shapely pale leg cut him off midnose.  
“Wait a little, Uzumaki. Let me see that contract again.”  
  
Confused, the blonde did as asked. A sharp brow rose at the low _‘Damn, I’m good.’_ that the smaller male chuckled to himself.  
Shino sighed, silently proud of himself for his skill and equally tired of the mess he had just put himself in.  
“Well…” he mumbled when the whiskered man put away the piece of paper. “Obviously, I’m a lawyer and a darn good one at that. That contract is dated, signed… and bulletproof.” The Aburame groaned as he, with some effort might be added, rolled over on his stomach and with a muffled grunt, managed to stick his rear in the air to offer easier access. “So I’m telling you, detective, since you signed it you're obligated to give me a ‘thorough fucking’ before you release me, else I’ll have to sue you.”  
  
Completely blown off the planet, the permanently tanned man couldn’t but stare at the wiggling posterior, mentally struggling not to derail.  
“Cant we just rip that thing!? Its not like there are any witnesses involved!”  
He was gifted with a calm answer, too calm actually.  
“My principles wouldn’t allow such a thing, so come on, let’s get this over with.”  
Cerulean eyes, saucer wide, stared at the calm pale features.  
“You seriously expect me to screw you senseless!?”  
“Of course. Judging by my sore ass, you’ve done it once so a second time shouldn’t be any problem. I’m grateful you used a condom last time since I’m not leaking anything, please use one again, will you?”  
“I don’t take advantage of tanked up people and I haven’t touched you, thank you very much.” A tanned hand removed the blanket to reveal a pair of light blue jeans.  
“Then why aren’t you wearing a shirt?”  
“You puked on it.” Naruto answered as a matter-of-factly. “Please do think higher of me than that. We came here, you threw up, I washed you off, you threw up again, on me that time, then you passed out. I washed you off again and put you in bed to let you sleep it off.”  
Horrified eyes blinked at the blonde from behind shades while bright red burned on the raven’s cheeks. Even the firm buttocks blushed!  
  
“So uhm… why am I sore?” Shino virtually squeaked, suddenly very afraid of the answer. The Uzumaki shrugged.  
“Fortunately I stayed to keep an eye on you, because in the middle of the night you woke up and gave a show worthy of a porn star with one of them dildos you bought.” That particular comment was followed by a quick smirk before it faded into another sigh. “Halfway through I finally managed to stop you but then you cuffed my hands, pushed me down on the bed and demanded fucked.” The blonde ignored the blushing butt falling back down on the bed, accompanied by a humiliated whimper. However, he wasn’t finished yet. “I can’t believe I was surprised by a drunk guy half my size.” he muttered sourly but continued telling the happenings of the night before. “Either way… I refused, you asked if I thought you were hot, my boner was answer enough, really, but let’s just say that while I struggled to get out of my own cuffs, you scribbled that contract and immediately passed out… and you slept like a log.”  
  
“… you have a gun… right?” came the pitiful whimper.  
“…yes.” Naruto answered suspiciously. “Why do you ask?”  
“Shoot me. Right between the eyes preferably.”  
“It’s not **that** bad, is it?” The whiskered man raised his eyebrows at the indignant huff that earned him.  
“I **molested** a police, I **flashed** a police and I **assaulted** that very same police! How much worse can it get!?”  
“A lot actually. Look, let’s just rip this and throw it away. No harm done.” the blonde tried but was neatly overrun.  
“No. You're going to screw **me** and **not** my principles.”  
“You-… you got to straight out your priorities, buddy.”  
Shino however was on a roll and in no mood to listen to common sense. He had repositioned himself again, trying to get the apparently stupid blonde next to him to cooperate.  
“Mmm, now doesn’t that look like something? Come on, you know you want to.”  
  
Completely dumb shot, Naruto only blinked at the shades wearer. Was he… was he just treated like a dog lured to his own castration, with treats?  
“Are you on something?” He just had to ask. “Only the two of us have seen that contract so if I rip it no one will know if we have followed it or not.”  
“ **I** will know! If you rip that and walk out of here without having fucked me, I swear I’ll make your life hell. I’ll find every little mistake you’ve ever made, Uzumaki, and I’ll rub your face in it. **That** I promise you.”  
  
The Uzumaki wasn’t entirely sure whether to laugh, cry, curse or groan. He went with the latter and rubbed his face. The guy waving his ass at him would definitely stick to his guns.  
How had he ended up in this situation again? Ah, right. He had answered a call on the radio on his way home. Well… there was only one thing left to do. Take him up on the offer and give this fancy little attorney a good fuck. Not that the blonde was going to just pull his pants down.  
Without a word he glanced towards the bags of goodies in the stuffed chair… and smirked like the Cheshire Cat. Oh yes indeed, he'd give this little fella a ride from hell.  
“What are you waiting for, better days!?”  
  
The larger man turned to look the Aburame in the face.  
“Don’t be so impatient, buddy. I’ll give you the thorough fucking you're craving.”  
Suspicious eyes followed the strong back as the blonde rose to his feet and unbuckled his belt and jeans. Shino swallowed hard as they fell to the floor. It should be illegal to be able to look so hot in a pair of freaking tightywhities. Silently he congratulated himself on having chosen a magnificent example of the male species regardless of his drunken stupor. The blonde was a delicious chunk of m-  
  
The raven completely lost his thread when the thightywhities came off to reveal one biteable firm ass. Oh Lords, he was gorgeous! Broad shoulders fell into slender hips and strong legs ratted about a habit of jogging. Strong shapely arms and hands with long slender fingers had him mentally drooling… and then the Uzumaki turned around. Shades concealed how the paler man’s eyes widened comically. _…oh my._ Even in flaccid state that cock had the raven’s mouth watering. Literally. Shino wanted that cock, oh yes he did, and he was positioned perfectly to get it… so what the hell was that damn copper waiting for!?  
  
The shock of suddenly feeling something slick and cold against his hole had his entire body flinching.  
“No worries, its just lube… and one of the small vibrators that you so generously bought yesterday.” that low voice purred right over his ear. Still shocked, the Aburame couldn’t but feel how the tip of the toy carefully sunk inside him. He had completely forgotten about the toys! But obviously, the whiskered man hadn’t. Now… was that a good or a bad thing? A low moan left the shades wearer when the vibrator was pushed deeper and turned on, filling the room with a low hum. It felt so good!  
  
Slowly the larger man moved it in and out while twisting and turning a little to prepare the tight entrance for more.  
“Oh, come on! I obviously stretched myself yesterday so just fuck me!” Shino snapped irritably.  
Not entirely surprising, all moves stopped.  
“Are you trying to top from the bottom here?” Naruto asked incredulously. What arousal he had had going immediately faded.  
A dark brow rose impatiently.  
“Does that **bother** you?”  
“Well, hell yeah! You're kind of ruining my mojo!”  
“And who the fuck are you, Austin Fucking **Powers!?** ”  
  
A scream left him when the permanently tanned man simply turned the vibrator on max and shoved it in deep. A rather dry expression graced the gorgeous features.  
“Nope, I’m not a spy.” the blonde answered calmly. “I’m the **detective** that'll shag that ass of yours, now shut up else I’ll gag you. I’ll take this in my pace and before you even ask, yes, you did buy a ball gag.”  
Shino's jaws immediately clicked shut. Damn. He suddenly had the feeling not to piss the Uzumaki off. And apparently, he had done just that because in one second he was on his knees with his ass in the air, the next one he was on his back with a ticked sex god between his thighs, hovering over him while a furious tongue demanded access.  
  
There was no way to deny him. The Aburame moaned wantonly as he was explored and plundered of everything he had. His arms moved to wrap around strong shoulders but the cuffs refused to budge, drawing helpless a whimper from him that was greedily swallowed. Without doubt, the blonde sure knew how to kiss, that much was clear.  
  
Hidden eyes snapped open when one hand travelled down his torso and stomach to where ‘little Shino’ started to awaken. But sadly, the hand didn’t stop there, it continued to give the vulnerable orbs a gentle yet firm fondling. However, that attention didn’t last long either and before he knew it, the shades wearer found himself on the receiving end of sensational overload. The tongue in his mouth, the moving vibrator in his ass… the fingers that pinched a nipple roughly, he didn’t know what to focus on!  
  
Still slightly dazed after what had to be **the** best kiss he'd ever gotten, the smaller male never registered the smirk graced upon him. Naruto though noticed the lack of response. He had shut the Aburame up good.  
About time according to him because if there was one place where the Uzumaki **didn’t** take orders, it was in bed. And no Mr. Legal Representative was going to change that, no matter how he hectored.  
You see, everything has a counterpart. Like yin and yang, black and white, male and female, good… and evil.  
  
And it so happened to be that Naruto's ‘good cop’ at work was perfectly weighted up by his… slightly sadistic side in bed. Shino didn’t know that yet… but he was going to find out. Still moving that little vibrator in and out, the blonde moved down over the toned chest. He nipped at the other longing nipple, earning a shocked gasp as he simultaneously thrust the toy a little deeper inside. He had to admit that the raven was absolutely stunning with that thick dark hair, the porcelain perfect skin and the subtle strength underneath all that creamy glory. He **had** been able to catch the blonde off guard and actually managed to cuff him after all. For some reason Naruto knew his enforced little slutty uke worked out in a dojo, probably kendo… or something else fancy that the upper crust stuck to when exercising. He silently wondered how many people out there had underestimated the Aburame because of his delicate build… only to get a taste of the razor-sharp mind behind those slim black shades.  
  
The permanently tanned man licked his lips when he felt the pale thighs tremble and pants roll over from kisses swollen lips. Just a little more, oh yes… just a little more… Just as he felt the raven ready himself for orgasm, he struck. A desperate cry was his reward for putting a cockring on the smaller man. Indeed, Shino had purchased quite a few goodies and the blonde was going to use them all. Hungrily he watched how the shades wearer thrashed on the bed, desperately seeking attention and friction. Well, he'd have to work for it from now on.  
  
Naruto kept his voice sultry, a seducing purr, as he worked the raven’s mind into an incoherent goo.  
“Not so bossy anymore, Shino? You're eager to obey now, aren’t you?”  
The cuffed man whined helplessly. He heard the words, Lords, they rang in his ears, so deliciously sinful. And they kept on coming. “I’m gonna make you scream, little one. I’m gonna use and abuse you… and you're gonna love it.” A tanned hand calmly removed the shades to reveal dazed eyes. “And I’m gonna watch.”  
  
Shino almost screamed when the vibrator was suddenly pulled out, leaving him feeling empty. “Seeing as I can’t release you, what a shame really, I would’ve loved to see you fuck yourself again, I’ll have to find another way to let you show me how much you want that hole of yours filled.” The Uzumaki smeared out the drop of precum on the sensitive cockhead with the tip of his finger, earning a mewl. However, he had to take care of the raven’s legs first, they tended to block his view.  
  
Two spreader bars easily eliminated that problem and the whiskered man made sure to spread the pale thighs almost obscenely wide to let him see the leaking cock, shaven balls and tight little hole that he'd fuck later. Also, the Aburame had gotten to wear the ball gag that he had been threatened with before. A little punishment for having complained about the bar spreading his knees. The Uzumaki winked at the cautious raven and smilingly held up his latest find from his snooping through the plastic treasure chest. Nipple clamps.  
Immediately Shino started struggling. No! His nipples were almost pathetically sensitive and if he wore those he'd- The first one carefully pinched his right nipple.  
  
The paler man’s eyes rolled back in pleasure. His spine arched up when the other perked top received the same treatment. He knew he betrayed all his weaknesses but for the love of any Lord out there, he couldn’t stop himself. The only thing that mattered now was pleasure. How to get it, where to get it… and how to survive it. Shino was losing his mind… and he didn’t care, not when the hottest man he had ever seen played his body just so to push him that much further. Spasms wrecked his body when his neglected cock was suddenly engulfed in heat. He was so out of it he wasn’t even able to follow what the Uzumaki was doing! A hum vibrating around him had the Aburame screaming around the gag. With every suck all the way down to the hilt, with every probing of a merciless tongue tip over the slit, the dark-haired man threw himself towards the edge… and every time the tight cockring refused him release. He was so aroused it was starting to be painful, no, he had passed that phase… but what sweet pain!  
  
Naruto however rather enjoyed what he was doing. Only a selected few knew that the whiskered man was actually rather fond of cock-sucking and those few also happened to know he had a devilish tongue. Now he used that very tongue to drive the raven insane with need, need to come… need to serve. Undisturbed he downed the hard flesh again and again while one hand teased the Aburame's balls and the other played with the vibrator, just letting the tip dance around the needy pucker. Naruto mentally smirked when the pale body suddenly tensed, a muffled scream echoing between the walls when he intentionally struck Shino’s prostate on a sudden yet gentle stab. The greedy little hole tried desperately to hold the toy inside as the toned chest heaved in laboured breathing when the shock began to fade. The blonde released the smaller male’s cock with a _‘pop’_ and offered the dazed man a wicked smirk.  
“Shame on you, you little slut. You just had a dry orgasm… and without my permission to boot. I’ll have to punish you.”  
  
Gently he removed the gag to let Shino breathe… and to see the drool running down a flushed cheek.  
“P- Punish?” the raven asked, dazed and not so little high from a pleasure he had never experienced before.  
“Yes, punish, with a whipping perhaps? But if you suck me off like a good little slut then I just might reconsider how many strikes to give you. Don’t worry, little one, I wont hurt you.”  
The paler man whimpered. In his current state he really didn’t care about welts or bruises, all he wished was to be fucked.  
  
He blanched when the vibrator was removed… only to be replaced with a slightly larger butt plug. It was lubed up and carefully pushed inside, stretching him a lot more while adding constant pressure over his already too sensitive prostate. “What do you say, Shino? You want to suck my cock?” that low voice purred erotically.  
  
Almond shaped eyes turned to the blonde’s crotch where the Uzumaki was now fully erect and throbbing. One single drop of precum leaked from the slit and down over the hard shaft. The raven felt his mouth watering anew just from watching how that drop torturously slowly made its way to clean-shaven balls.  
Without thinking, Shino stuck his tongue out to catch it, not registering that he couldn’t reach it at all. Despite his bad vision he was so focused on that member it seemed much closer than it actually was. A faint whimper rolled over his lips when the salty taste he craved simply wouldn’t come closer. Hips moved as if to fuck him on the toy but it offered little of what he wanted.  
  
“…gimme…” It wasn’t more than a whine.  
“What was that? Did you say something, **boy?** ”  
“Give me… I want-…” Shino lifted his head to get closer but sore shoulders protested, eliciting another whine. “…please…”  
“Well, since you asked so nicely.” Naruto silently unlocked the cuffs and waited for possible reactions.  
  
The Aburame arduously turning around, still completely focused on what he wanted, and immediately starting to suck, told him that the paler man had finally reached subspace. Good.  
Shino's reward for taking the cockhead in his mouth was a heartfelt groan from the blonde. The smaller man worked slowly but his tongue more than made up for the slow pace. The raven turned out to be a most excellent cocksucker as he opened his throat to take as much as possible of the hard flesh. He couldn’t swallow all of it but he tried, causing saliva to slick what he worked on with his hands. They were cuffed together but that didn’t seem to bother him at all.  
  
A tanned hand carefully pushed the dark head down just a little the next time Shino went down, earning a barely there gag… but still the raven tried to take more. The pale body jerked when the large butt plug was suddenly pushed hard inside. It was only one push but it was more than enough to elicit faint whimpers and loud gasps when moving right over the wonderfully sensitive gland. The paler male tried concentrating on the weeping cock in his mouth but his hips just couldn’t seem not to move against the pleasurable intrusion. Shino mewled when a strong hand tugged a little on the toy in his ass. No! Not out! He wanted it further **in!**  
“Please…” His voice was barely there between sloppy licks.  
“Please what?”  
“….inside… want…”  
“What do you want inside you?”  
The raven whined when the butt plug was pushed against his hole.  
“Cock!”  
A blonde brow rose.  
“Have you earned such a reward, boy?”  
  
Had he? Hadn’t he? He didn’t know! All Shino knew was that the need for **friction** was growing out of proportions! This big delicious cock that he was sucking and licking, he wanted it to pound his ass like there was no tomorrow… but how to get it there!?  
He wasn’t aware of humping air, he didn’t know he was blindly seeking what he had right in front of him… or that hungry cerulean eyes watched. A despairing whine left him when the blonde refused to continue without an answer to his question.  
“Nyah… please… I want-…” Another desperate whimper… followed by a sob. “…yes…”  
  
“Really? You came without permission… and you're not sucking like a good little slut either. It makes me question whether you really want fucked or not.” Naruto knew he was cruel but then again… he didn’t really care. He rather liked seeing those beautiful pale features so vulnerable. What could he say? It was that sadistic streak in him… and it was that sadistic streak that had him smirking when he got a great idea.  
  
Before the Aburame had as much as registered his treat being gone, the blonde had swooped up the rest of the goodies from the bags. The blissfully confused expression his slutty little uke wore would soon be replaced with shameful pleasure. The Uzumaki preferred seeing that to blatant euphoria. It was amazing what a turn-on a pinch of humiliation could be. Shino obviously was too deep to see what kind of situation he was in. Almond shaped eyes blinked at him, apparently completely delighted, when the whiskered man was done. Pleased with his work, the whiskered man took a step back and licked his lips. Fabulous, absolutely fabulous.  
  
If he had had more time he would’ve made the raven so addicted to the pleasure only he could offer Shino would’ve come happily crawling any given moment just to get more. However, he **didn’t** have that time so he'd have to make due with giving his little cockslut the thorough screwing he demanded… with a little extra twist.  
As it was now, the Aburame was nicely displayed for greedy eyes to see. Spreader bars, wider than before for maximum exposure, he had uncuffed hands but was fastened underarm to underarm with sturdy leather belts and the ball gag was back in place. Shino could only move in one way… down. Just enough to fuck himself on the dildo now attached to the bar between his feet. Tanned hands made sure a pale one had a firm grip on the blonde’s badge in lieu of a bell, before moving on to gently turn the beautiful tear streaked cheeks to smirking whiskered ones.  
“Show me, boy. Show me how much you want that little hole of yours fucked. If you want me to stop, just let go of the ID.”  
  
At first, the raven just blinked at him, so high he hardly understood what was demanded of him… but once he figured out whatever he was holding was some form of safe-word, and what the black ribbed dildo under him was for… he sprung into action. If only he could get it inside him!  
He never saw the gleam in dark azure eyes or what the Uzumaki held behind his back. But soon enough he found out.  
  
It took some effort to get the well-lubed dildo inside but as he sank down… something inside him started to vibrate… right against his prostate. Shocked, the smaller male halted, only then seeing the band around his thigh holding the receiver that made the tiny egg in his ass pulsate. However, as he stopped, so did the sinful sensations.  
“One strike for stopping.”  
Shino didn’t respond to that at all, he was already trying to get the dildo back inside, anything to get the delicious vibrations back. Which was why the sudden pain shocked him in the very foundations.  
  
It wasn’t enough to cause any real pain, and far from enough to bleed, but it had caught him off guard. “You stopped again, that’s one more. Next time it'll be two.”  
Having no other choice, the raven obediently received the second strike from the whip, the badge firmly in his hand. He had deserved those whippings, he admitted that despite the stinging in his butt cheeks. It stunned him that he had almost cum from those blows. “Continue, else I might tire of you and leave.” The low voice snapped him back to his task, the toy under him. With more tears running down his cheeks he set out to get that dildo back inside. This time when he succeeded, the sudden vibrations were welcome, desired. Needed. He moaned wantonly around the gag while working himself harder. It felt so good, so incredibly good, and oh holy duct-tape! That next strike of the whip was given over his inner thigh with a master’s precision!  
  
The raven whimpered when the next blow, just a little harder this time, struck over his chest and made a perked nipple sting. But he didn’t stop fucking himself on that toy, oh no, he wasn’t stupid enough to be punished twice for one mistake. Another strike, right over his reddening ass. Shino would’ve never thought he'd think the sting of pain would feel good. Almond shaped eyes widened as a tanned hand leisurely caressed down from his shoulder, over the pink line from the whip over his chest and down to his drooling cock. The pale body flinched at the careful flick of a finger over the head. “You’re doing really well, boy. You might just convince me to fuck that little hole of yours after all.”  
  
Ignoring the tension coiling in his loins or even the need to cum, the Aburame tried desperately to fuck himself faster on the toy. It felt so good, stretched him so good... but he couldn’t find that spot inside him no matter how he swirled his hips. Pleading eyes turned to the Uzumaki standing in front of him and-... again, Shino stopped when faced with the King of Cocks. It was right there, only a breath away from his face and if he had thought the blonde had been hard before, he had been sorely mistaken. That pole was beautiful with a pinkish head and delicious veins adoring the shaft. Had he really tasted that? Had he? Was that really the same one he had been sucking on before? It couldn’t be. There was no way he had come anywhere near that the without remembering it as vividly as he saw it right now.  
  
The two sudden strikes to his ass shocked him. He wasn’t prepared at all!  
“That’s two for stopping.” The whip cracked again when he simply didn’t continue. “And another two for not moving when told to.”  
Shino watched the blonde pleadingly, he continued to move almost absentmindedly but didn’t for a second let the blue gaze go. Tears ran down his cheeks but he didn’t care, all he wanted now was to get fucked. He didn’t even notice that the dildo had slipped out and it was rubbing teasingly against him rather than giving the friction he so desperately sought. He whimpered, not sure why that delicious pleasure was gone, why was it gone!? Sobbing around the gag, he couldn’t but sniffle when a strong hand gently caught his chin to turn his face up into facing hungrily leering features. The hoarse voice felt like grates over the raven’s nerves. “Luckily for you, my little slut, I’m a sucker for begging eyes. You've deserved a reward.”  
  
Slightly puffy eyes widened almost comically when the toy was removed from underneath him and before he had even registered it gone, he was flipped over, presenting the blonde with a perfect view of his stretched hole. Shino was too fervent to even notice the embarrassing position he was suddenly in... But he **did** feel the hard cock sink into him torturously slowly. It stretched him wider than the toy had done but oh what delicious pain! The next second the whiskered man slammed into the hilt. The Aburame screamed around the gag.  
  
Now he got the ruthless rut he had demanded before. He was used for nothing more than to give the blonde pleasure, he was only there to be fucked... and he loved every bit of it. He moaned like the little slut he was and judging by how the thrusts got harder, the Uzumaki sure did approve.  
“You sure are needy, boy. Are you happy now when you have what you want, a cock in your ass?”  
Shino sobbed around the gag, nodding as best as he could what with the thrusts inside. It felt so good, better than ever before, the best. The grip on the badge turned into a vice when the whiskered man angled his hips just a tad... and found the Aburame's prostate.  
  
Naruto smirked at the sudden thrashing of the paler body. Oh, so **there** it was. And being the sadistic lover he was... he slowed down and aimed at the sensitive bundle of nerves with every slow shallow thrust. The tight little ass he had buried himself in felt absolutely marvellous and it squeezed him like a greedy hand whenever he struck over the delicious gland in the smaller male. Such a responsive little uke... and so well trained. Sure, the raven definitely needed a firm hand but seeing as the Uzumaki wasn’t going to be the one to use all these toys the next time this little slut wanted a thorough fucking, he'd have to make do with the time given.  
He licked his lips hungrily when the paler man cried around the ball gag, begging incoherently for more, for harder and faster... for deeper thrusts. He wouldn’t get it anytime soon... oh no, Naruto wanted his share of the fun first... and he didn’t have to wait long.  
  
A groan ripped over soft lips when the Aburame had his second dry orgasm, causing him to scream into the sheets. Aww, he wasn’t used to the rough pleasure, was he? Not that the blonde cared, one more, he wanted the other to come one more time before giving in. A strong tanned hand wrapped around the still hard cock between shivering thighs and stroked slowly. The pale body jerked. His inner walls fluttered around the length still sliding so cruelly tenderly in and out of him, rubbing over the over sensitized prostate relentlessly. Shino was still hazy from the previous orgasm, he was still shocked he had come without a single touch to his cock... he was still scared the pleasure would go away because he had come without permission. He didn’t need to worry. The hand on him pulled and stroked, it caressed the head just so while smearing out the oozing precum. And much to the raven’s shock, he felt himself nearing again. How was it possible!? It should take minutes before he should be able to come again, what the hell had happened to his refractory period!?  
  
Obviously, the whiskered man knew what was going on. Shino might’ve had an orgasm... but he hadn’t **come**. His member was still hard in his hand and somewhere at the back of his mind, the blonde wondered whether it wasn’t painful by now. If it was, the Aburame sure as hell wasn’t aware of it. He was moving against the hand, seeking the friction he so desperately needed... he turned out to be a lot greedier than Naruto had given him credit for. Well, he had done well and deserved his reward and besides... if he really **did** come one more time before actually ejaculating, he might actually get hurt.  
  
The click of the cockring being removed echoed in Shino's head. So close! He was so close and now he was allowed to come! His hips met the suddenly brutal thrusts almost desperately and he moaned like the slut he had been called while trying to spread his thighs more. Deeper! He wanted it deeper! His ass had never been this deliciously stretched before and he wanted the feeling to stay forever! The low voice husking dirty words in his ear hurled him towards the next edge.  
  
“I’ll cum in you, in this tight little greedy hole of yours... you want that?”  
There wasn’t anything he could say and even if there had been, he wasn’t able. Desperately needing what the blonde offered, the raven sobbed while trying to raise his ass higher for the other to claim. “You’ve been real good, boy... I’ll cum hard... I’ll fill you good...”  
  
Shino's eyes rolled back into his head when he felt the Uzumaki release inside of him. It was so warm and it pulsated so good and the cum oozing out, trickling down his thigh surely tasted like ambrosia-... He never got to think more about it because a sharp thumbnail traced right over the slit in his own weeping cock while the other strong hand carefully pulled at his balls. His body couldn’t handle it, it went into pleasurable spasms and shook violently as his mind simply shut down.  
  
-  
  
_‘Out like a light.’_ Naruto mused while taking care of the unconscious form on the bed. The Aburame had come so hard he blacked out and he had stayed out. He hadn’t woken up as the blonde removed all the gear, he hadn’t moved as much as a fin when wiped off and he hadn’t reacted at all as caring hands gently rubbed the blood back into stiff arms and legs while working some soothing lotion into the pale skin. At least he was alive.  
He'd definitely be hungry when he woke up, and without doubt sore, but he would be okay. He was currently placed in the middle of the bed, under the comforters and with some painkillers and a glass of water on the nightstand for when he woke up later. The blonde though was getting out of there before he got his sorry ass entangled in even more trouble. Fortunately, today was his day off else he'd have one really interesting story for his boss had he been late.  
Having made sure that the raven was alright and had everything he needed he silently closed the door behind him on his way out. He was under no circumstances taking any calls on the intercom off the clock after this. Ever.  
  
-  
  
3 days later...  
  
-  
  
“Kiba, you're on desk duty for a reason, I won’t let you drag me down to that level as well.”  
“But I’m boored! I became a police to get some action and the only action around here is Gai trying not to blush while taking the prostitutes statements!”  
A blonde brow rose tiredly.  
“The last time you got some **action** , dog breath, I ended up in court.”  
“Not my fault that the dude tried to take a shortcut.” the Inuzuka muttered sourly.  
“He was trying to jump off the **roof!** ” Naruto glared at his partner. “And it’s still a miracle you didn’t go down for police violence considering he broke a leg and three ribs!”  
“If you're stupid enough to jump from the third floor, then you **should** break a leg or two.” the dog lover muttered again. The only reason he had gone after that bozo in the first place was because the idiot knew the location of the drug shipment that they were after. Preferably **before** the Colombian mafia managed to sell it. Fortunately for the bored to tears Inuzuka, the blonde had cleared it all up before the judge and the slightly confused jury. Instead of jail, he had been graced with desk duty. For 2 months. As if that had been any better. With the umpteenth sigh that morning, Kiba rose to his feet and stretched his back with a few popping sounds. “I’ll go get a cup of the black death. Want some?” Translated, that meant, would you like a cup of the thick, oil like sludge that we call coffee here at the station? The Uzumaki shuddered.  
“No, thanks. I still can’t believe you actually drink that stuff.”  
“Its like superglue, once you've swallowed it, it never leaves your system. One cup is enough to give you a lasting caffeine kick throughout the entire day.”  
“And that's the reason I wont go anywhere near it. I like my insides just the way they are.”  
“Suit yourself.”  
Naruto sighed where he was sitting comfortably leaned back in the office chair looking through the file in his hands. He had been assigned a new case and this little fella right here wasn’t going to be an easy nut to track down. Although since he apparently had a slight gambling problem, they could keep a check on the casinos and find him that way. Bloody creep was dangerous too. More headaches in other words. Still being focused on the information in front of him, he only nodded when the brunet returned to his desk across from his.  
  
“There’s some big shot in a suit asking for you at the front desk.”  
Frowning, the whiskered man spun around to look through the bulletproof windows across the room to see who it might be. He abruptly paled several shades and shot to his feet like a bedspring.  
“Oh, fuck it! Kiba, tell him I’m not here.” he hissed while frantically searching for a hiding place. In the back of his mind he wondered how much of a humiliation it could actually be to **crawl** down the aisles towards the elevator... or emergency exit.  
“Fuck no! He's a lawyer! I aint standing in the way of one of those much less a guy of **that** calibre!”  
Desperate, and actually a little betrayed, he stared at his best friend.  
“You’ll take a **bullet** for me but you wont tell a suit to sod off!? I went to **court** for you!”  
“Yes, I know I owe you but I won’t take this one, sorry buddy.”  
Prepared to give the Inuzuka a piece of his mind he stiffened like a flagpole when a low calm voice sounded behind him.  
“Uzumaki-san, may I speak to you?”  
Naruto screwed his eyes shut and plastered a smile on his face before turning around. Of course he hadn’t forgotten that morning, that's wasn’t exactly something easy to forget... however, he had conveniently forgotten that he hadn’t only screwed the Aburame, but technically, he **had** screwed his principles as well. Not on purpose but rather because he had been very into what he had been doing. He'd pay for that now, wouldn’t he?  
“Aburame-san? How may I help you?” he pressed out flatly ignoring the curious dog lover next to him.  
“I'd like to have a word with you.” A dark brow rose at the Inuzuka. “In private?”  
The blonde swallowed hard and nodded.  
“Yes, of course. This way, please.”  
  
Only when the door to the interrogation room was closed behind them, did Shino open his briefcase to pull out a folder.  
“As I assume you understand, I am here regarding our little-... agreement.” he said lowly while opening the folder and pulling out a document. “I would like for you to sign this.”  
“Now wait a minute! I gave you what you wanted!”  
“Yes, I am highly aware of that.”  
“Then why are you suing me!?”  
The barely there smile that graced the pale features had the blonde blinking, slightly confused and not so little wary. Suddenly, he had no idea of what was going on.  
“I’m not suing you. Actually I’m proposing another deal.”  
  
The shades wearer had a hard time not laughing out loud as blonde brows disappeared up into the sun kissed mop of unruly hair. He was pretty sure he knew which gutter the Uzumaki's thoughts had slid down this time.  
“A-... another-... another deal? As in... You mean as in a second time?”  
“Although I’m very much for another tryst between us, that is not the kind of arrangement I’m offering here.”  
Still very confused, and very suspicious, a tanned hand took the document... only to blink at the contract he was holding... and the more he read the wider the piercing blue eyes got. He shot the raven a glance.  
“Did I cause you any permanent brain damage that time? I’m sure I wasn’t nearly rough enough to cause any mental issues.”  
“I’m not kidding, Uzumaki-san.” Shino revelled in the surprise on gorgeous whiskered features when he suddenly took a step closer to the larger male. “I’m very serious in my offer actually. I've never felt that kind of pleasure before and I want more... I want **you** to provide that pleasure.”  
Naruto gave the paler man a sardonic look.  
“So instead of asking for a date you give me a contract where you say you'll-” He turned to read the text again. “-willingly submit your person to me at any moment in the shelter of a united domicile?” If he hadn’t been sceptical before, he certainly was now. This was ridiculous. “Exactly **what** do you mean by ‘a united domicile’?”  
“Isn’t that obvious?”  
  
“No, I can’t say it is. I let people like you do the word distortion while people like me do the dirty work.”  
“Well, I’ll simplify it all for you. The meaning of that contract is basically that I give you the right to ravage me whenever we’re at home... a shared home.”  
Big cerulean eyes blinked comically at the smaller male now having reached him... and cornered him efficiently.  
“So... you're not only asking for a date but you want the key to my house as well!?”  
Again, the Aburame smiled.  
“I’m not interested in dating, and neither am I interested in your keys.” A hot tongue shot out to hungrily trace a full bottom lip, causing the Uzumaki to groan against better judgement. His control was slipping here. “I want to go straight to the good stuff, a steady relationship where I know I can touch you to my hearts content whenever you're around... and where you can do the same.” The smile he wore was almost wicked as he leaned in to whisper over a sensitive ear. “I’ll be a good little slut, I promise you.”  
Blue eyes nearly rolled back at that. This guy... this guy definitely knew how to get what he wanted. And now he had his sight set on the blonde. It made shivers run down Naruto's spine. Again, he swallowed hard, this time for an entirely different reason than nerves though. Actually, he feared too much blood had rushed south of the border too fast since he felt more than a little lightheaded. The moan that rolled up from deep within the strong chest was impossible to hold back. He had been caught without even knowing it. Slowly he opened his eyes and gave the Aburame a perfect view of the demanding need burning in cobalt blue eyes.  
“I’m sure you will be.” he rasped out. “We’ll move in together and get to know each other as we go, is that what you mean?”  
“Correct.”  
Shino licked his lips at the awakening primal lust in those deep mesmerising blue eyes. The smile he was graced with was more wicked than his own had been.  
“Then I guess we’ll have to find a nice apartment with soundproof walls in the bedroom.”  
  
6 months later...  
  
“-in favour of the defendant. Case closed.”  
The Aburame nodded at the irritated DA before turning to his client.  
“Congratulations, Haruno-san. I hope we can work again some time.” _‘Considering you have a knack for getting into severe trouble, I count on you to get yourself into some more.’_ The pinkette smiled sweetly at him... while glancing at the very Uchiha that Shino had just saved her from getting sued by. The shades wearer mentally sighed. _‘And very soon.’_ Having shaken her hand and excused himself, the raven grabbed his files, put them in the attaché case and left. Without a word he went down the hall... and to the men's room. Only when he closed the stall door behind him, having made damn sure he was alone , did he let out a barely there whimper. _‘Too much, it’s **too** much!’_ His hands trembled when he hauled his cell phone up and pressed speed dial.  
_‘Uzumaki here.’_ a stern voice answered.  
“I’m- I'm done... now...” Shino hissed into the phone. “I haven’t t- touched it.”  
The low purr it earned him had the raven’s stretched hole gripping the vibrating butt plug tighter. Having been to court with it constantly rubbing against his tender prostate had been hell through and through. He had been hard ever since his devil of a lover had carefully pushed it inside him this morning, saying he'd reward him greatly if he left it in until Naruto returned from work that day. Knowing the blonde, a ‘reward’ was the same as being allowed to come as many times as his body could handle while the Uzumaki worshiped him thoroughly. Last time he had been ‘rewarded’, Shino had passed out from exhaustion. He hadn’t been able to walk at all the next day. He shivered at the memory. “Please... let me take it out... I still have another 3 meetings today...”  
_‘No, leave it in like a good boy.’_ the whiskered man ordered... only to let his voice become soft and loving the next second. _‘I promise to lick the tenderness away after your bath.’_ Almond shaped eyes fluttered closed. He wasn’t allowed to jerk off either. He knew he'd get away with doing it once but he also knew that Naruto definitely would notice... and make him pay for it. He'd probably lose that rimming... and that bath. Was a mere wank off-session worth that price? Never.  
“I’ll do as you asked of me, Master.” he said lowly after having swallowed hard. He knew the larger male worked half day today. Thankfully. “Please... may I suck your cock when I get back? Please?”  
_‘I’ll be waiting for you, love. See you later.’_  
The shades wearer hung up and breathed in deeply. The toy in his ass hummed soundlessly in the empty restroom. Well, he was an Aburame and damn if he wasn’t going to get through this without cheating. A wicked smile graced the pale features as he straightened his back and left the men's room. His next meeting was with Ino, she was getting a divorce again. He'd take his frustration out on her. His low chuckle as he left the court send shudders down everybody’s spines that heard him.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Naruto, I don’t want to, too troublesome. Neither do I profit from writing this fic.
> 
> Unbetaed so all typos and errors are obviously mine.
> 
> I do NOT give permission to have any of my works put up on Goodreads or any other such site.


End file.
